


"Don't ever do that to me again."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Everyone lives, Everyone's happy, M/M, luke maybe kind of kidnaps boba out of a bar while he's drunk but u know, regular stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies





	"Don't ever do that to me again."

Boba swirls his drink, sitting at the bar in some shithole cantina. He hadn't stopped for drinks in a long time, at least not without trying for information. Today was different, though. Today he was just here to get as drunk as he possibly could before the cantina closed for the night.

He sighs and waves for another drink, caught up in his own thoughts. Things had been good for a while. Work hadn't been monotonous. He'd had a friend in a Sith Lord. He'd been happy, in a way. Now he was stuck on an outer rim planet with shit to do and just enough cash to black out.

Lord Vader had died when the Death Star was destroyed, it was common knowledge that the fearsome man had been killed in a fight with Luke Skywalker. Of course, not many people were aware Luke was Vader's son. That piece of information made Boba's stomach twist as he motions for his fourth...fifth, no, sixth drink. He's honestly not even sure, but who gives a shit?

Three more drinks in and he's too hammered to notice the man behind him. He glances over when a hand settles on his shoulder, about to open his mouth when his mind went black and his face met the counter.

* * *

 

When Boba came to he was on a ship that definitely wasn't his own with the nastiest hangover he's ever experienced. He sighs, rubbing at his eyes. He might as well just ride this out and fight when it really became necessary. He's alone for now and he doesn't feel like trying to stand, let alone get in a brawl.

He manages to fall back asleep, groaning when he wakes up in a different bed. He was having the worst damn day, not to mention he should be better than this. Boba reminds himself that he _had_ intended to get black-out drunk and this was _probably_ what he deserved.

He forces himself to his feet, walking out of the small bedroom. He's surprised at how homey the place is- definitely not what he'd expect from one of his enemies. Boba pauses when he hears voices, heading in that direction. He prepares himself for a fight, prepared to go down swinging if things look bad. What he gets instead of a fight is...well, Boba can't decide if it's worse or better.

"You."

The man in front of him simply nods.

"You're supposed to be..." Boba trails off, glaring as he raises his hand to slap the man in front of him.

"I deserved that."

"You think?"

"Boba, I'm-"

"Don't start with that. I'm not in the mood." Boba sighs, crossing his arms. He looks Vader over, taking in the redesigned suit. Much lighter, less invasive, and with a mask that didn't hide his entire face.

"Have you been well?"

"What do you think?" Boba gives Vader a dirty look. Vader just smiles, reaching out to place his hand on Boba's shoulder. The bounty hunter finally cracks, smiling back.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." he rests his hand on top of Vader's.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner."

"I understand. Faking your own death takes a lot of effort." Boba's smile turns shaky and he takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. Vader pulls him into a hug and Boba relaxes, resting his head on Vader's chest.

"Will you stay?"

"What do you think? Of course I'm staying." Boba nods, staying tucked in Vader's arms. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I'm glad." Vader brushes his fingers through Boba's hair.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Boba lets out a shaky breath.

"I won't."

"You swear?"

"I swear."


End file.
